ich verschwinde
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Mann, weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst? Ich war noch nie in meinem unglückseligen leben so sicher!
1. Default Chapter

Anm.: Das Lied heißt „ich verschwinde" ist von Juli und auf dem Album „Es ist Juli"

Viel Spaß beim lesen! Und reviewn bitte nicht vergessen!

**...°O°O°...**

**ich verschwinde**

Sie standen einsam auf dem Nordturm, es war eine kalte, graue Oktobernacht, der Wind blies und es nieselte. Beide froren, doch sie wussten, dass sie nichts ändern würden können, in keiner Hinsicht.

**sie sagen dir ich bins nicht wert-**

**du verschwendest deine zeit**

Die Gestalt, die näher an der Luke stand, fing an zu sprechen, brüchig, wie eine Stimme, die sich totgeweint hat, viele Nächte lang wach gewesen war und geschluchzt hatte und die jetzt nur noch eines sagen konnte:

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war,...ich habe da Gefühl, dass unsere Beziehung ein Schuss in den Ofen gewesen ist, der keinem was gebracht hat. Weder dir noch mir noch sonst irgendjemandem."

Die andere Person, verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.

Der verzweifelte Unterton war leicht zu hören.

„Bitte, bitte, rede nicht so...es klingt als würdest du bereuen..."

„Weißt du, was sie reden?"

der Junge fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Ja...sie erzählen sich viel...aber du nimmst das doch nicht etwa ernst! War es deshalb? Weil du so ein paar Gerüchtemachern und Spekulanten getraut hast? Die kein eigenes Privatleben haben? Die deshalb unseres kaputtmachen mussten?"

Ohne dies wirklich zu hören sprach der erste Junge weiter.

„Dass du weg bist, sobald da jemand anderes kommt. Und das reden sie nicht nur...ich glaube das auch...ich weiß es."

„Draco, nein! Ich liebe dich! Das weißt du doch..."

**sie sagen dir du gibst zuviel-**

**und dass nichts übrig bleibt**

Draco sprach schnell, als hätte er Angst, dass ihn der Mut für diese Worte wieder verlassen könnte.

„Weißt du, Harry, ich habe immer alles versucht um es dir recht zu machen, aber bei dir hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass es dir nicht passt. Dass du noch mehr erwartest. Also versuchte ich immer dir mehr und mehr zu geben und du wolltest immer mehr und mehr. Du hast mir nie etwas gegeben. Für dich war meine ständige Präsenz und meine Fürsorge selbstverständlich. Mir war oft kalt, eiskalt in meinen wunde Herzen.

Und jetzt liebe ich dich nicht mehr.

Ich bin ausgelaugt."

**sie sagen erstens kommt es anders und**

**zweitens als man denkt**

„Aber Draco...wir...wir haben so lange gebraucht! Bis wir zusammen gekommen sind...und jetzt soll alles vorbei sein? Sag nein Draco! Sag nein!"

Harry sah Draco verzweifelt an.

Draco schloss sie Augen. Er sprach langsam und bedächtig weiter, wählte die Worte genau aus, war sich jeden Wortes bewusst.

„Nein, Harry. Glaube mir, ich habe auch gedacht, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist, aber ich hatte Unrecht. Ja gottverdammt, ich hatte Unrecht. Es war schon falsch dir nochmals eine Chance zu geben, nachdem du mich mit Dylan betrogen hast!"

Er spuckte den Namen des anderen, der in Harrys Armen gelegen hatte, als er nicht dagewesen war, verächtlich in die kalte Nacht.

„Aber Draco! Du weißt doch, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte! Ich war stockbesoffen!"

**ich schaue raus und weiß wie oft man sich**

**umsonst verschenkt**

„Harry, nein. Ich wusste schon damals, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre, bis du mich abschießen würdest.. Und das bisschen Ehre, dass ich nach deinem Betrug noch in mir hatte, habe ich gerettet, indem ich dir zuvor gekommen bin. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mich auch liebst. Ich dachte!"

er lachte hölzern, nicht ehrlich.

„Aber das tue ich doch auch! Draco! Immer noch...nach all der Zeit. Nach allem was passiert ist, liebe ich dich! Noch mehr als zuvor, bitte gib uns noch eine Chance! Eine einzige, eine letzte!"

Harrys Stimme war unnatürlich hoch, fast hysterisch, er war so verzweifelt, doch Draco sprach ungerührt im selben ruhigen Tonfall weiter, er starrte auf die Zinne neben dem Ohr des ehemals Geliebten.

„Ich wäre für dich gestorben, ich habe dich geliebt und mir nicht eingestehen wollen, dass du mir entgleitest, bei Dylan traf mich dann die Realität mit voller Wucht. Doch ich habe meine Augen verschlossen, wollte mir nichts erzählen, dachte, dass sei bei einer längeren Beziehung eben so. Ich hab mich hergegeben und du hast mich

ausrangiert, lange bevor ich es bemerkte. Vielleicht auch lange bevor du es bemerkt hast!"

Harry blieb stumm, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, er fragte sich wie es so weit hatte kommen können_. Warum?_

**wenn ich anders könnte**

**würde ich mit dir fliegen**

„Ich..."

begann Harry

„...es war plötzlich anders, ich weiß nicht, über Wochen und Monate hatte es sich eingeschlichen und du warst oft beschäftigt. Und dann war da Dylan, der einfach nur wilden, animalischen Sex wollte, wir schliefen ja wenn's hinkam einmal in zwei Wochen miteinander."

„Und anstatt mit mir zu reden, hüpfst du lieber mit Dylan in die Kiste."

„Es war ausgemacht, dass wir nicht streiten."

„Harry, wir wären glücklich, aber ich bin zu kaputt und ich habe auch keine Kraft mehr um irgend etwas gerade zu biegen zu wollen, zu können. Wenn ich es könnte, wenn ich alles ungeschehen machen könnte..."

**wenn ich anders könnte**

**würde ich dich lieben**

Harry klang gequält, als er weiter sprach.

„Glaubst du, wir würden dann nicht hier stehen? Es war nicht mein Seitensprung, Draco, du hast einfach irgendwann mal aufgehört mich zu lieben. Der Seitensprung war die unausweichliche Folge."

„Du machst es dir leicht. In mir ist nichts mehr. Keine Wut, kein Hass...keine Liebe...nur noch endlose Wüste." _Verzweiflung._

„In mir schon. In mir ist noch alles! Und ich will, dass du das alles noch bekommst."

würgte Harry verzweifelt. Er wusste, dass das hier jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern würde.

**und ich weiß das alles in dir schreit**

**weil gar nichts von mir bleibt**

**ich verschwinde**

„Ich werde nach Paris gehen und studieren."

„Du versuchst wegzulaufen...- widersprich mir nicht! Ich kenne dich zu gut, Draco. Du rennst mal wieder vor dir selber weg."

„Drei Jahre verdaut man nicht so leicht."

„Vier Jahre Feindschaft auch nicht."

Das waren Draco's Worte gewesen. Hatte Harry sie nicht vergessen? Irgendwo in ihm flackerte etwas auf, kurz nur, dann erlosch es wieder. Er war sich sicher, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben.

„Hör bitte auf mich zu belehren, Harry."

**du sagst ich geb uns keine chance-**

**und ich machs mir viel zu leicht**

Harrys Stimme wurde wieder panisch.

„Draco! Du kannst nicht einfach fortgehen, morgen, in den Zug steigen und fortrennen! Du weißt selber, das es ein Fehler wäre!"

„ Versuch bitte nicht, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Ich wäre auch gegangen, wenn wir noch...ich habe mich bereits Anfang des Schuljahres beworben."

„Draco, bitte, lass es uns noch mal versuchen...noch ein einiges, letztes Mal! Für immer!"

Harry schluchzte auf.

**ich könnte so kotzen weil ich weiß das alle**

**zeit der welt nicht reicht**

„Nein."

Draco's Stimme klang leise und dünn.

„Wir haben es versaut. Wir beide. An dem Tag an dem wir uns entfremdet haben, haben wir verloren. Wir sind zu weit um jetzt noch irgendwas reparieren zu können."

Harry schrie vor Schmerz auf.

„Und wenn wir warten? In ein paar Jahren? Draco! Du bist alles was ich habe! Wenn du jetzt gehst...kommst du wieder?"

Er kannte die Antwort schon.

„Nein. Ich habe nichts mehr für dich."

Harry zuckte vor Schluchzern. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seinen unbändigen Schmerz in den wolkenverzogenen Nachthimmel.

**du hättest mir noch viel zu geben-**

**dass was uns beide heilt**

Draco's Arm zitterte, als er ihn nach dem weinenden Harry ausstreckte und ihm langsam über die Schulter streichelte.

Er wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ihn abhielt es noch mal zu versuchen. Was ihm befahl zu gehen und es zu lassen.

**wir wären ewig- wären groß-**

**bis auf die kleinigkeit**

„Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder...irgendwann irgendwo, die Zukunft und das Schicksal sind unergründlich,...mein Geliebter..."

**Ende**

Reviewt bitte! War meine erste HP/DM !


	2. Danke!

Uaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Überwältigt, überwältigter, daisy-goes-shopping!

So viele liebe Reviews!

D-A-N-K-E! an:

**AngieMaus **(Du warst die erste, die reviewt hat! danke Und danke auch für die Fragen am

Ende…könnte (werde!) ich drüber nachdenken.)

**Ano und Nym **(Schön, das dir meine Idee gefallen hat, das war auch so ungefähr mein Gedanke (Harry is ne arme Sau! ;-)) und danke auch für dein (euer! Bist du schizophren? lach) Angebot!)

**amor et psyche **(Cooler Name! Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, wegen der spärlichen Infos, ob ich es nicht mehr ausschmücken soll, aber ich sehe es war eine gute Entscheidung! g )

**Babsel** ( taschentuchreich)

**Lara-Lynx** ( Jaaaa, alles von mir! In meiner Hauptinspirationszeit 23.00 Uhr bis 02.00 Uhr… lächel)

Ich werde selbstverständlich nach euren ganzen Anfragen um eine Fortsetzung kümmern! Da ja sehr viele Fragen offen geblieben sind und die Story ja auch ganz gut ankam.

Ich hab auch schon ein paar Ideen, ich kann nur nicht sagen wann, weil ich momentan total im Stress (meine Lehrer glauben, ich habe zu viel Freizeit) bin!

Ich wollte euch auf jeden Fall aber danken.

Bis bald!

Ich versuche euch nicht allzu lang warten zu lassen!

XxDaisyxX


	3. Destiny Is Calling Me

Hallo ihr (geduldigen) Süßen!

Da ich morgen voraussichtlich an einem Nervenzusammenbruch das Zeitliche segnen werde, kann ich ja euch vorher noch mit einem Pitel erfreuen!

Leb wohl, du schnöde Welt!

Ich habe diesmal kein gutes Lied gefunden, sorry!

Danke natürlich noch für die Review:

**BlackNightmare16 :** Dankeschön! Und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch dieses mal wieder! Big Bussi:-)

ACHTUNG:

Das Zitat, das gleich nach der Überschrift kommt, hab ich mal in irgendeiner Story hier gelesen. Ich weiß leider weder wie die Story hieß, noch wie der Autor hieß. Falls sich der Autor wieder erkennt, soll er/sie sich bitte bei mir melden, ich werde dann selbstverständlich Story und Autor angeben oder ggf., wenn gewünscht, das Zitat streichen.

Danke!

**Musik:** Christina Aguilera: I'm okay

**Widmung: **Für den Moment vor dem ersten Kuss

Ich hoffe, ihr versteht die Überschrift…:-)

Jetzt geht's aber los:

**Destiny is calling me**

_Es heißt, es dauert einen Augenblick um jemanden Besonderen zu finden_

_Einen Moment, um ihn zu schätzen._

_Eine Sekunde um ihn zu lieben._

_Doch die Unendlichkeit, um ihn zu vergessen._

Harry saß in seinem Hotelzimmer, draußen regnete es, er war erschöpft. Die Nationalmannschaft, in der er jetzt spielte hatte gegen Frankreich gewonnen. Es war anstrengend gewesen und das nicht zuletzt wegen des schlechten Wetters.

Er sah auf den Kalender, es war die zweite Oktoberwoche; noch siebzehn Tage bis zu dem Tag an dem Draco ihn zurückgelassen hatte, auf dem Drecks-Schulturm.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und seufzte. Drei Jahre war es jetzt her und es war kein Tag vergangen, an dem Harry nicht an Draco gedacht hatte. Er zog das alte, verknitterte Foto aus der Hosentasche, ein gewöhnliches Polaroid, schon leicht bräunlich.

Draco trug eine Pappkrone, Harry hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt.

Harry und er gingen vorbei, ihm Vorbeigehen drehte sich Draco um und winkte in die Kamera, dann ließ er sich von Harry weiterziehen. Er selbst war nur flüchtig darauf zu sehen.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, strich über Draco's Gesicht, sein Lachen, seine sturmgrauen Augen. Er wischte sich übers Gesicht, zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken, doch es ging nicht. Hermines Baby, Draco's Gesicht. Seinen ersten Sieg mit der Nationalmannschaft, Draco's Augen.

Vor Wut und diesem Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit heulte er auf.

_Die Zukunft und das Schicksal sind unergründlich…_

Harry warf das Foto beiseite, er musste wieder zur Besinnung kommen, seit ewigen Zeiten ging das nun so und seit ewigen Zeiten predigte er sich, raus zugehen und sich neu zu verlieben, doch im Innern seines Herzens wusste er, dass es Schwachsinn war, es würde nie ernsthaft jemand anderen wie Draco geben.

Nachdem Draco ihn hatte alleingelassen hatte er zum Trotz, auf das Draco es irgendwie erführe, eine Affäre mit Dylan begonnen, sie aber nach einem Monat wieder beendet.

Er konnte nicht.

Das Zimmertelefon schrillte, Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er griff müde danach.

„Hallo?"

brummte er

„'Allo Monsieur."

Es war der Mann von der Rezeption.

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Monsieur, aber da ist ein Mann auf dem Weg zu ihnen, Monsieur Potter, ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Er sagte sie wären verabredet, aber hier unten ist kein Besuch angemeldet…"

„Vielen Dank. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn er kommt."

Wer mochte das sein?

„Melden sie sich, falls etwas nicht stimmen sollte. Bon soir!"

„Bon soir!"

murmelte Harry, doch Monsieur de la Reception hatte schon aufgelegt.

Er stand langsam auf und ging zur Tür. Er musste etwas warten, bis er schritte hörte. Erst waren sie zielstrebig, dann wurden sie langsamer und unregelmäßig, als sie schließlich vor Harrys Tür hielten, dauerte es, wie Harry fand, Stunden, bis es endlich klopfte.

„Wer ist da?"

fragte Harry langsam.

„Ich bin es."

Harrys Atem setzte aus, er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, konnte das möglich sein? Nach so langer Zeit?

In seinem Kopf rauschte es, er ließ sich an der Wand herunter, sonst währe er womöglich umgekippt. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding, er versuchte klar zu denken, es ging nicht, unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf hin und her um irgendetwas klares zu denken. Nein!

Er wusste nicht ob er sprach oder ob er dachte.

„Alohomora."

Die Tür schwang auf, beinahe hätte sie Harry ins Gesicht getroffen, doch er konnte sich noch nach hinten werfen. Und da stand er. Harry wollte schreien, einfach so.

Die Szene war zu absurd. Draco stand in der Tür. Verdammt gut aussehend, nebenbei bemerkt. Er lag auf dem Boden, starrte Draco ungläubig an. Zudem hatte er gerade ein Quidditchmatch gehabt, was nicht unbedingt zu seiner Konzentration beitrug.

Harry hatte das dringende innere Bedürfnis, sich augenblicklich im Klo zu ertränken.

Draco hielt ihm die Hand herunter.

„Komm, steh auf."

Harry griff zögerlich danach, er hatte Angst, dass Draco sich in Luft auflösen würde sobald er ihn anfassen würde. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen. Grüne Seen in sturmgrauen Tiefen.

_Let's go to bed baby_

Draco zog ihn hoch, seine Augen waren direkt vor Harrys, der keuchte auf vor Überraschung.

„Warum bist du gekommen?"

„Alles Gute zum Sieg."

„Danke."

Sagte er ganz automatisch. Harry wurde sich gewahr, dass er immer noch Draco's Hand hielt. Er sprang zurück.

„Was-?"

Draco sah überrascht aus.

„Warum bist du gekommen Draco?"

Harry war endlich wieder Herr seiner Sinne. Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig, es gibt sicher eine logische Erklärung für das alles hier. Ganz ruhig…er wird sich wahrscheinlich im Zimmer geirrt haben, oder im Hotel, oder in der Straße oder in der Stadt oder im Land oder im Kontinent oder überhaupt in dieser Welt…es gab keine logische Erklärung.

„Ich hab' gehört, dass du hier abgestiegen bist. Ich bin in der Aurorenausbildung, weißt du? Ich war im Security Team für das Match."

Harry sah in wütend an. Er hatte sich zehnmillionen Mal überlegt, was sein würde, wenn sie sich wieder sahen, man hätte eine Bibliothek mit den Geschichten füllen können. Doch nun, als es wirklich so war, lud er Draco nicht ein, küsste ihn nicht, heulte nicht, er war sauer. Stinksauer. Wie konnte er es wagen siebzehn Tage vor ihrem Jahrestrennungstag hier auftauchen?

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

Sagte er kalt und sachlich.

„Welche Frage?"

„Was du hier zu suchen hast! Warum stehst du um halb zwei morgens in meinem Zimmer?"

Draco klappte der Mund auf.

„Ich dachte…"

„So du dachtest! Damals hast du auch gedacht! Was ist jetzt wieder, willst du mich zu deiner Hochzeit einladen?"

„Nein!"

quiekte Draco. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.

„Ich wollte wissen wie's dir so geht."

„Scheiße? Gut? Was macht das schon. Wie geht's dir bitteschön? Sicher gut, du hast mich ja nicht mehr am Hals, den, der an allem Schuld ist!"

„Harry, ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen. Es war nicht nett von mir, dich damals auf dem Turm einfach so stehen zu lassen."

„Ach nein?"

„Nein."

Harry ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Verdammt! Du kannst hier nicht nach fast einem Jahr antanzen und in mein leben kommen…ach scheiße. Scheiße scheiße! Scheiße!"

„Warum nicht?"

Draco's Stimme klang tief und sexy. Harry musterte Draco's Gesicht durch die Finger auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah gut aus, besser als damals, falls das überhaupt noch ging.

„Harry, ich will, dass du mir jetzt zuhörst."

Er kniete vor Harry und legte seine Hände auf dessen Knie; Harry richtete sich auf und sah auf Draco hinunter.

„Harry, du hattest Recht, ich bin vor mir selbst und meinen Gefühlen davon gerannt. Es ist kein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe."

Er zog ein Foto von Harry aus der Jeans. Das gleiche, das Harry auch hatte.

Harry zog mit zitternden Fingern auch seins hervor. Zwei Pappkronen, zwei Arme, die sich um Draco legten, zweimal winken. Harry seufzte schwer.

„Draco, es macht mir nichts aus. Du hättest nicht kommen brauchen, nur um dich zu entschuldigen. Vielleicht war das besser für dein Gewissen, aber es war schlechter für mich."

„Ich wollte mein Gewissen nicht beruhigen."

„Was dann? Um zu sehen, was für ein Wrack ich bin? Keine Angst, ich komme schon darüber hinweg, ich liebe dich zwar aber irgendwann…werde ich dich…nein, verdammt ich werde dich nie vergessen."

Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Was wollte Draco verdammt noch mal? Es war irgendetwas, so gut kannte er ihn noch. Er sollte gehen. Es tat so weh ihn so nah zu haben und zu wissen, dass er so fern war.

Ihre Gesichter waren sich ganz nah. Die Luft brannte.

„Ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Und ob du es noch mal mit mir versuchen möchtest."

Sie lagen nackt und verschwitzt im Bett, der Morgen graute, es nieselte nur noch. Sie waren beide todmüde, so müde, dass die Augen brannten, es aber auch wehtat, sie zu schließen; doch wagten es nicht die Augen zu schließen. Pupille in Pupille. Als ob sie sich gegenseitig aussaugten. Stumm wie Fische.

Diese zerbrechliche Stille, die alles bedeutet.

Pupille in Pupille. Draco blinzelte. Stille. Schauen, aussaugen.

Harry schloss als erster die Augen.

**Ende**

Falls gewünscht: **t.b.c.**

Reviews sind sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr erbeten und es tut mir auch ehrlich leid, dass es solange gedauert hat!

XxDaisyxX


	4. anders

Hallo!

Et voilà: Ein neues Kapitel! (das Volk tobt! Panem et circenses:-))

(Während meine Schwester mich mit Sarah und Marc in Love beschallt!)

Das Lied heißt **anders** und ist von **Juli**! (Und das Album heißt immer noch „Es ist Juli")

Danke an:

**jessa faerie** (Hey Amber! You mean so much to me! You were always there for me when I had my doubts with Benni! I envy your friends to have such a girl like you as a friend _-every day live and in color-_ ! HUGS AND KISSES:-) Don't forget writin' NESS in your next e-mail:-))

**Angie-Maus** ( Soviel Arbeit:-) Danke auf jeden Fall, dass du immer so genau sagst, was du gut und schlecht fandest! Find ich echt gut:-))

**schu12** (hm hm…wer weiß schon was in männlichen Hirnen so abgeht:-) Deine Fragen werden auf jeden Fall beantwortet!)

**Babsel** (diesesmalgleichneganzepackungreich :-))

**BlackNightmare16** (kreisch)

Also, das Kapitel spielt jetzt am nächsten Morgen. Viel Spaß!

…und natürlich reviewn nicht vergessen…treuerhundeblick **puhleeeeeeeeeeeez!**

**anders**

Harry wachte auf, weil er etwas auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Etwas Sanftes, Kaltes, das vorsichtig über sein Gesicht strich. Er kniff die Augen fest zu. Er erinnerte sich.

**wir stolpern fast übereinander-**

**haben uns ein jahr nicht mehr gesehn**

Als Draco anfing seinen Nacken zu küssen, richtete er sich auf. Er nahm Draco's Hand und hielt sie fest. Nein.

„Du bist wirklich noch da."

Es klang etwas geistesabwesend. Wie so eine Feststellung. So à la: „Es ist schon 12, um14 Uhr muss ich in der Stadt sein und meinen Mantel aus der Reinigung holen."

„Ja."

Draco lachte,

"Glaubst du ich würde dich noch mal gehen lassen?"

Harry antwortete nicht, er schien nicht einmal wirklich zugehört zu haben, er saß aufrecht im Bett und starrte auf den Monet-Reprint. Er mochte Monet.

Draco lehnte sich herüber und versuchte Harry auf den Mund zu küssen, doch der drehte sich entschieden weg.

„Was-„

**ich hab gestern noch an dich gedacht-**

**ich freu mich wirklich dich zu sehen**

„Ich muss erst duschen gehen."

„Okay! Ich bestell uns was zum Mampfen!"

Während Harry ins Bad schlurfte, hörte er Draco mit seinem perfekten Französisch etwas in den Telefonhörer schnurren. Hoffentlich war er intelligent genug sich etwas anzuziehen, bevor er das Essen in Empfang nahm. Der Typ war zwar ein Muggel, aber vielleicht dennoch gesprächig.

Er ließ die heiße Dusche über seinen Körper laufen. Innerlich war ihm eiskalt. Er wusste nicht was war, aber dennoch fühlte er sich unbehaglich. Draco sollte nicht mehr hier sein.

Er wollte nicht wissen, ob die Nacht wirklich da gewesen war oder ob er jetzt langsam aber sicher verrückt würde. Jetzt wo Draco wirklich da war, wo er ihn wirklich wieder gesehen hatte, wollte er ihn nicht mehr.

Er kam wieder aus der Dusche. Draco trug das was er gestern auch angehabt hatte.

„Na? Wie geht's dir? An diesem wunderschönen Morgen?"

„Es ist ekelhaft grau und nass draußen und es regnet."

Antwortete Harry

**komm sieh mir ruhig in die augen wenn du**

**erzählst wie es dir geht**

Draco schlang seine Arme um ihn und atmete ein, als er ihn drückte.

„Endlich! Endlich habe ich dich wieder mein Schatz. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das hier war wird. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich."

Harry sagte nichts. Draco bemerkte, dass Harry nur schlaff in seiner Umarmung hing.

Er versuchte wieder ihn zu küssen. Doch Harry drehte wieder den Kopf und hing weiter schlaff in der Umarmung.

„Harry, was ist?"

Draco sah erschrocken aus.

„Ist dir nicht gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Jetzt wo du da bist, ist es in Ordnung. Ich meine, dass du mich verlassen hast. Das ist jetzt in Ordnung. Dieses letzte Mal hab ich mir immer gewünscht. Jetzt war es da, jetzt ist es gut. Mir geht es gut, Draco. Ich habe meinen Seelenfrieden wieder. Es hat lange gedauert, bis er zu mir zurückgekehrt ist. "

**du sagst du hast es gefunden-**

**hast ja auch lang genug gesucht**

„Was willst du damit sagen? Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

Draco dämmerte etwas. Er fürchtete, dass er ganz genau verstand.

„Das es jetzt okay ist. Geh jetzt wieder zu deinem Freund. Oder zu deiner Freundin. Du hast mich wieder ganz gemacht. Danke."

„Wie? Du willst mich abservieren?"

Es war Draco einfach so heraus gerutscht, doch er war sich sicher, dass es den Sinn der Sache traf.

„Abservieren? Das ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Jetzt ist wieder alles so wie es sein sollte. Du gehst in dein Leben zurück und ich mache meines weiter. Ich mache als ein ganzer Mensch wieder weiter, dessen Inneres wieder zusammengefügt wurde!"

**ein bisschen normalität tut uns allen mal**

**ganz gut**

Draco starrte ihn an.

„Du schickst mich weg? Jetzt wo alles wieder gut werden kann? Jetzt wo wir es endlich schaffen können, jetzt wo wir glücklich sind? Schickst du mich weg? Hast du geheiratet? Was ist los? WAS IST PASSIERT?"

„Geh Draco. Es ist vorbei. Alls ist vorbei. Unsere Beziehung, mein Schmerz und es ist gut so."

Harry lächelte unwillkürlich. Er kam Draco in diesem Moment vor wie einer aus der Klapsmühle. Er fühlte keinen Stich mehr im Herzen, nur noch Freiheit.

„Harry! Oh, Harry! Bist du besoffen? Nimmst du irgendwelche Drogen? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das dein Ernst ist!"

Draco liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Einem erwachsenen Mann.

**ich kann nicht glauben dass du meinst was**

**du da sagst**

Es war wie damals auf dem Turm, nur anders herum.

„Jetzt wird alles gut Harry. Du wirst sehen! Alles wird gut. Du stehst nur unter Schock, du wirst sehen, heute Abend werden wir…"

„…es wird kein _wir_ geben heute Abend. Nur noch mich."

„Warum willst du mich jetzt wegschicken? Ich glaube dir nicht, dass das Alles hier gereicht hat um deine Wunden zu kitten. Lüg mich nicht an. Sag mir den wahren Grund. Das bist du mir schuldig"

**du hast aufgegeben, wenn du mich fragst**

„Du hast mich verletzt, mein ganzes Leben bis heute war davon bestimmt, zu hoffen, dass ich dich wieder sehe und gestern kommst du und ich habe plötzlich nicht mehr das Bedürfnis mir Geschichten über unser Wiedersehen auszudenken. Danke. Es ist vorbei. Ça suffit, comme tu dises."

Draco schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Nein! Du und ich, wir sind füreinander bestimmt! Das sieht doch jeder Blinde! Du bist besonders, du bist es, du bist Alles…" Draco ging die Luft aus, denn er hatte sich während des Sprechens immer mehr gesteigert.

**du warst doch anders als die anderen-**

**irgendwie speziell**

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht früher. Vielleicht wenn du mich nicht verlassen hättest. Vielleicht wären wir dann jetzt verheiratet. Dann wäre nichts zersprungen. Dann hätte nichts gekittet werden müssen"

„Mann, weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst?"

„Ich war noch nie in meinem unglückseligen Leben so sicher."

**hattest deinen eigenen kopf-**

**du warst gefährlich und schnell**

„Gott, Gott, Gott…"

Draco rieb sich die Stirn und tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er wusste gar nichts.

„Harry willst du dich vor irgendwas drücken, hast du ein Geheimnis? Komm, mir kannst du es doch sagen! Ich bin es Draco Lucius-Gott verdamme diesen Namen- Malfoy"

Er konnte einfach keine plausible Erklärung für Harrys Verhalten finden.

**schleichst mit dem rücken**

**an der wand entlang**

„Ich habe es dir gesagt, ich weiß es klingt dumm. Vielleicht ist es auch ein anderer Grund, aber ich kann's nur so ausdrücken. Es tut mir Leid."

„Wann habe ich dich verloren?"

„Es war nicht auf dem Turm. Da hattest du mich noch. Und wie. Es war letzte Nacht."

**du hast dich verloren **

**irgendwo**

Draco stand unter Schock. In ihm tobte ein Schmerz, der noch nicht ausbrechen konnte. Er fühlte sich so ruhig und abwesend. Wie ,wenn man nach ewigem Weinen von einem Begräbnis nach Hause kommt.

Dem Begräbnis ihrer Liebe.

„Sag mir wenigstens den Grund. Ich glaube, den kannst du mir nennen. Ich denke, wir haben nicht so was 08/15 mäßiges. Den Grund bist du mir schuldig. DER GRUND! Hörst du? SAG MIR DEN GOTTVERDAMMTEN GRUND!"

**alles was ich von dir will-**

**ist ein bisschen ehrlichkeit**

„Draco. Ich habe dir gesagt, wie es in mir aussieht. Ich denke, das macht nicht jeder am Ende einer Beziehung."

„Beziehung." Draco lachte spöttisch.

„Ja. Waren wir je wirklich getrennt?"

„Nein." Gab er zu.

„Du warst früher immer so lustig und fröhlich!"

„Ja vor allem, wenn ich gegen Voldemort fast draufgegangen bin. Das war echt verdammt witzig."

„Komm mir nicht so."

**gefällst du dir so wie du bist-**

**ist deine wilde zeit vorbei**

„FICK DICH! WAS WILLST DU?"

„Erinnerst du dich, dass wir nach Kanada wollten? Wandern in Kanada."

„Was weiß ich. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich bin jetzt Quidditchspieler und habe euch Franzosen locker platt gemacht. Das kann ich noch. Da bin ich nicht so…ein Krüppel. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin ein Beziehungskrüppel. Da hast du's. Bitteschön."

„Du tust, als seist du die einzige Person die leiden musste."

„Hast du auch gelitten?"

„Wäre ich sonst hier aufgetaucht?"

**deine träume begraben-**

**deine gedanken schwer wie blei**

„Harry. Du machst mir Angst. Du bist so depressiv. Siehst alles schwarz. Alles ist sinnlos. An allem bin ich schuld. Ich meine es ernst. Dir ist alles so egal."

„Geh."

**Keinen mut und keine angst**

„Harry bitte, ich will…"

„Geh!"

**du warst doch anders**

„Harry…" es war nur noch ein Wimmern.

„GEH!"

**als die anderen**

Draco verließ das Hotel. Er hatte Harry verloren. Er hatte ihn in diesem Moment verloren, als er ihn auf dem Turm verlassen hatte. Als er in Dylans Arme geflüchtet war. In die er ihn getrieben hatte.

**The End**

Si vous voulez: **t.b.c.**

Und reviewn nicht vergessen, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat natürlich auch!

:- Eure XxDAISYxGOESxSHOPPINGxX

Und…natürlich:

**Vielen Dank an meine Beta BlackNightmare16!**

(Du dachtest wohl ich hätte dich vergessen:-)) Hdgdl!... Ich hoffe du bist ein Fan von schlechten (Insider-) Witzen! ;-))


End file.
